<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closing Time Rush by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045032">Closing Time Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs'>Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, F/M, Fake Dating ish, Jet might be ooc, Mai respects customer service representatives and so should you, Tea shop AU, coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, wow, good for you. What do you want, a goodie-two shoes award?” he drawled.</p>
<p>“No, because I don’t need one. What I want is for you to apologize for being such a dick.” She stepped right into his personal space. “And if you don’t, I reserve the right to drag you out of here and kick your ass for being a dick to my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Boyfriend?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Jet/Zuko - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closing Time Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko was very tired of dealing with customers today. He wouldn't have come in at all except his Uncle needed someone to work the night shift and no one else was available. He loved his Uncle but there were plenty of things he’d rather be doing. But there was only one customer left and in twenty minutes he could tell her to leave so as long as nothing else happened he was in for a decent night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he finished that thought, a certain ex he very much wanted to avoid drove by. Street parking was terrible but he definitely saw Zuko and he would definitely be coming and he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the energy for this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Zuko hadn’t realized he was panicking until his lone customer spoke up, a small frown on her face. “You look a little spooked. Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He coughed to clear his throat. “I’m fine. Just forgot some stocking stuff. You should probably get going since we’ll be closing soon.” She looked like she didn’t believe him and he noticed she sat down in a seat a little closer to the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lo and behold, in came his ex, just as he came out from his “stocking” in the back. Jet, the smooth talking motherfucker that virtually controlled his life for two years, was standing right there and there were still ten minutes to closing so he had to serve him. “Hello. What can I get you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmmmmm, I’ve got complicated tastes. How about 1 bag mint, one bag citrus mint, five tablespoons of honey, five shots of peppermint, and make it half steamed lemonade.” He smirked devilishly while he ordered, seemingly knowing full well that that would take a ridiculous amount of time to make and Zuko would have to clean everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, keeping him behind way longer than he should be. But he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming right up, sir,” he murmured through clenched teeth. “Your total will be $5.75.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How rude.” The goth girl from earlier stood near the register, startling both of them. “You come in right at closing time, when everything’s already been cleaned, and order the most complicated shit you could possibly come up with. Why? Are you a sadist or some shit?” Her glare only intensified when he had the audacity to turn that smirk on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, sweetie, it’s his job to make orders during operating hours. I’m a paying customer so he has to make it. And you’re here super late too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I only ordered an Earl Grey and stuck around so I could read in peace. I didn’t even order another one when I saw he was cleaning because I’m a fucking decent person and I respect other people.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow, good for you. What do you want, a goodie-two shoes award?” he drawled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, because I don’t need one. What I want is for you to apologize for being such a dick.” She stepped right into his personal space. “And if you don’t, I reserve the right to drag you out of here and kick your ass for being a dick to my boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me.” She turned to Zuko, mouthing the word ‘sorry’ before launching back into it. “Babe, is this the pathetic ex you told me about? I mean he’s cute but I was expecting a little….more, yaknow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jet was furious and Zuko kinda wanted to go along with it. Fucker deserved it. “Yeah, that’s him. I guess he hasn’t changed much….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, lady,” Jet growled. “I just came into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tea shop </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get some </span>
  <em>
    <span>tea</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You wanna talk about being rude? This is fucking rude! No one asked you to come over here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one asked you to be here either and yet here you are, being a dick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They glared at each other for a few more minutes and Zuko just watched the clock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And 3….2….1…. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“We’re closed now, Jet. You need to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” He whipped around to acknowledge Zuko’s presence. “I haven’t gotten my tea yet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you haven’t paid for it either.” It was Zuko’s turn to smirk. “I never got past writing it down so there’s no record of it in the system. We’re closed, no tea for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The goth girl smirked and waved as he stormed out. “Nice meeting you, Chet!” She turned back with an apologetic smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for jumping in like that. Guys like that just piss me off and since you both seemed to hate each other I kinda guessed the ex thing. I know it wasn’t my place….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. “It’s okay. I mean, it was kinda awkward since I don’t know your name or anything but it was nice to see him get that flustered. I’m Zuko, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Mai.” She grabbed one of the napkins and scribbled on it. “Here. Just in case you need another rescue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko stared blankly at the number written on the napkin before it registered that it was her number and she was giving it to him. “...Can I call you even if I don’t need a rescue?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth. Real fucking smooth….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked and shrugged. “If you want, I guess. See you around, Zuko.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She left without much fanfare and Zuko finished his closing duties. He felt lighter than air as he put away his mop. This was the start of something good; he could feel it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>